bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kurogiri
is a villain and the League of Villains' second-in-command. His first major role is being one of the main antagonists of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc. He is a major antagonist in the series of as a whole. Like the rest of the League, his goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace". Appearance As his name implies, Kurogiri's entire body is made out of mist. He normally wears a very elegant suit with a tie and has five metal plates that go from around his collarbone to just below his eyes. In his villain costume he doesn't wear anything and only has three metal plates around his neck. Personality Kurogiri has a very polite and respectful personality, which is shown when he greets the students and introduces himself in a formal manner. However, like his fellow villains, he also has shown a sinister side by telling the students that they would be tortured and killed when warping them to various areas of the U.S.J. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Kurogiri appears at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, using his Quirk to warp himself and the villains to the area.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13 He then appears before the escaping class of students, introducing themselves as the League of Villains and revealing that they were the ones who broke into U.A. yesterday. He goes on to say that their mission is to kill All Might and wonders why he isn't here. Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima attack Kurogiri, but their attacks simply go through him. He then uses his Quirk to warp most of the students to various areas of the USJ.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 14 After doing this, Kurogiri fights Thirteen. Kurogiri uses his Quirk against Thirteen's Quirk by warping Thirteen's Black Hole against him. As Thirteen's Quirk starts turning him to dust, Kurogiri says that Thirteen's battle experience is far lower than other Heroes due to him only specializing in disaster relief.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16 Having incapacitated Thirteen, Kurogiri tries to stop Tenya Iida from escaping, knowing that Tenya's escape would put the League of Villains in jeopardy, but is intercepted by Mezo Shoji. As Tenya reaches the exit, Kurogiri tries to attack him again, but Ochaco Uraraka, seeing a physical part of him, is able to grab him and use her Zero Gravity to make him float into the air, stopping him with the help of Hanta Sero and Rikido Sato. Kurogiri decides to inform Tomura Shigaraki on the situation, telling him that he has incapacitated Thirteen but failed to stop one of the students from escaping.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 17 Kurogiri then uses his Quirk to protect Nomu against All Might's attack. As he himself is about to attack All Might, Katsuki strikes him and pins him down, preventing him from using his Quirk.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18 Kurogiri is then set free when Nomu attempts to attack Katsuki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 19 After All Might defeats Nomu and Tomura starts to panic, Kurogiri calms him down by saying that Nomu did considerable damage to All Might and they should take the opportunity to finish the job. After Tomura regains his composure, he and Kurogiri attempt to attack All Might, but they are intercepted by Izuku Midoriya, which gives the heroes enough time to arrive at the USJ, in turn forcing Tomura and Kurogiri to stop their attack. They are then sucked into Thirteen's Black Hole and are seemingly turned into dust, but Kurogiri uses his Quirk at the last second to warp him and Tomura back to their hideout, thus saving themselves from being killed. After the mysterious voice on the monitor asks about the whereabouts of Nomu, Kurogiri regretfully reports that they do not know Nomu's coordinates due to him being thrown far away and were unable to pinpoint his location, thus being unable to retrieve him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21 Sports Festival Arc Kurogiri appears before the Hero Killer, Stain, who draws his katana and aims it at Kurogiri. Kurogiri tells Stain to withhold his blade as they have similar interests and that he has been wanting to meet someone of his notoriety. Kurogiri then asks Stain for a moment of his time, teleporting them both away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 42 Field Training Arc Kurogiri brings Stain to the League of Villains hideout to meet with Tomura. However, the meeting between Stain and Tomura goes awry. Kurogiri asks the mysterious voice on the monitor if it is all right to keep the meeting going, but the voice orders Kurogiri to allow them to continue, saying that Tomura's meeting with Stain (an experienced infamous villain) will stimulate Tomura's growth.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 47 The meeting between Tomura and Stain turns into a fight. Kurogiri tries to intervene, but Stain injures him and prevents him from moving. After Stain and Tomura declare their common interest in destroying the current society, Stain restores Kurogiri's mobility and demands to be returned to Hosu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 49 Kurogiri warps himself, Stain, and Tomura to Hosu. After Stain leaves to finish his business, Tomura complains about Stain's constant preaching, to which Kurogiri replies that he shouldn't mock Stain for his preaching and states that Stain's villainous methods have produced great results, which intrigues Tomura. Tomura orders Kurogiri to release the Nomus. Kurogiri warps three Nomus to their location, and Tomura orders the Nomus to attack Hosu. Kurogiri asks Tomura if he will join the assault on Hosu. Tomura replies that he won't because of his shoulder injury.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 51 Tomura, using binoculars, watches Stain kill the winged Nomu and becomes annoyed that nothing is going his way. After the other two Nomu are restrained and arrested, Tomura disintegrates his binoculars out of anger. Tomura decides to leave and return to the League of Villains hideout. Kurogiri asks Tomura if the results of the attack on Hosu are to his satisfaction, but Tomura replies that the results depends on tomorrow. Kurogiri teleports himself and Tomura back to the League of Villains hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56 End of Term Test Arc When Giran brings in two candidates to join the League of Villains. Tomura becomes displeased with his visitors due to them seemingly being types he despises the most and orders Kurogiri to send them away. Kurogiri asks Tomura to be patient and listen to what the visitors have to say because they were scouted by the broker who produces quality results. The Broker tells Kurogiri that he wants his service charge one way or another; The Broker also agrees with Kurogiri about letting them introduce themselves. After Himiko Toga and Dabi introduce themselves, Tomura becomes angry at them for talking about Chizome, and prepares to attack them. As the three clash, Kurogiri uses his quirk to stop the fight. Telling Tomura that expansion is necessary in order to achieve his wishes, now that the spotlight is on them. He asks him to not reject help. Reminding Tomura if he doesn't make use any of the offered help, everything left to them will disappear. Understanding Kurogiri, Tomura storms out of the room. The Broker comments about Tomura being too young; Kurogiri asks the broker to wait a few days for their reply regarding Dabi and Himiko's registration; he comments that Tomura understands what needs to be done and he is sure he'll understandingly accept them.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc At the League of Villains’ hideout, Kurogiri wonders if the Vanguard Action Squad will be able to handle the mission. Tomura assures Kurogiri that they will be fine; Tomura decides that it is not time for him to reappear and begins to comment on his gameplay. Tomura realizes that his gameplay was faulty when he first attempted to murder All Might and now has decided to let his pawns take down the ones up high before aiming for the final boss. Tomura explains that he intends for the Vanguard Action Squad to make a crack in the superhuman society, noting that the Vanguard Action Squad’s endeavors at Class 1-A and 1-B's training camp will be a blow for the Pro Heroes whether they succeed or not. Kurogiri questions if the Vanguard Action Squad means nothing to him, but Tomura rebuffs Kurogiri’s claim, saying that he respects the Vanguard Action Squad’s strength and personally hopes they succeed,Tomura continues to say that while they have their differences, they can rely on each other because both he and Kurogiri are not the only ones oppressed by society’s rules. Kurogiri arrives at the training camp in order to retrieve Spinner and Kenji. After doing so, Kurogiri travels to the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point and blocks Izuku, Mezo and Shoto with his black mist. While blocking the young Heroes, Kurogiri warps Himiko,Twice and the Noumu away from the training camp. After Mr. Compress deactivates his Quirk, which frees Fumikage and Katsuki, Kurogiri warps Mr. Compress, Dabi and the captured Katsuki away from the training camp.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82 Hideout Raid Arc After warping most of the Vanguard Action Squad back to the League of Villains' hideout, Kurogiri is present when Tomura talks to the restrained Katsuki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 Katsuki attacks Tomura and knocks off the hand on his face. Kurogiri attempts to rush to Tomura in order to calm him, but Tomura fiercely glares which stops Kurogiri. Tomura asks the Vanguard Action Squad and Kurogiri to let him handle Katsuki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Tomura orders Kurogiri and Mr. Compress to knock out Katsuki. Suddenly, All Might breaks in with Kamui Wood swinging in and restrains Kurogiri along with the other League of Villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison. Tomura orders Kurogiri to warp all the Nomus to them. However, Kurogiri isn't able to warp the Nomus because they are no longer near the portals.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Refusing to let the pro heroes win, Tomura orders Kurogiri to create portals. However, Kurogiri is knocked unconscious by Edgeshot who used his Quirk to enter Kurogiri's body and knock him out from the inside.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88 Out of nowhere, Nomus appear from mysterious back liquid which takes the pro heroes off guard. The unconscious Kurogiri along with the League of Villains are teleported by the mysterious black liquid to the League of Villains' destroyed warehouse where Sensei is.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 Sensei uses an unnamed Quirk to forcefully activate Kurogiri's Warp Gate, thus creating a portal for the League of Villains to escape through.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 90 Before Tomura can attack Gran Torino, he along with the Vanguard Action Squad is magnetically pulled into Kurogiri’s Warp Gate. The Vanguard Action Squad are forcefully sucked into Kurogiri's Warp Gate and is teleported away. As he is being sucked into the Warp Gate, Tomura calls out to his teacher concerned for his safety. Before Tomura teleports away, Sensei tells Tomura to continue the fight. Tomura and the unconscious Kurogiri are teleported away by the Warp Gate, causing the portal to disperse.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Quirk and Abilities Warp Gate: Kurogiri's Quirk can create and manipulate a dark fog that acts as a portal. When the user produces a mass of the dark fog, it transports anything it comes in contact with to a nearby location. He can also create multiple exit points where the things that touch his fog will emerge, as shown when he stops the fight between Tomura, Dabi, and Himiko and each of their hands appear in a different location. Battles Relationships Shigaraki Tomura Kurogiri serves Tomura faithfully and carries out any command Tomura gives without question, similar to that of a servant. Despite that, he also appears to be somewhat of a mentor towards Tomura, such as calming him down when Nomu was defeated or advising him to give Himiko and Dabi a chance to introduce themselves so that they could attempt to recruit them into the League of Villains in order to increase their numbers. Trivia *His name contains the kanji for and . Quotes *(To Class 1-A and Thirteen) "Greetings. We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but... today, we've come here to U.A. High School—this bastion of heroism...to end the life...of All Might, the Symbol of Peace."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 9-10 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists